gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide to Writing a Recruitment Thread
Opening: The first part of the recruitment thread should be simply a introduction. This will explain who you are, what your alliance is like, the community aspect of the alliance, how many members you got, when you started, how you guys play (AvA, PtP, Ac’s and so on) and most importantly if you are looking to recruit AvA players you want to share your rank. Most of the time when an alliance is trying to recruit they will say all these great things and they would share what I am suggesting putting in, however hard cold numbers are missing. Cold numbers like member total, war participants, AvA rank, alliance power rank, and the amount of AC’s you do in a week (day, month whatever). What are you looking for? Sure you are trying to bring people into the fold. You don’t want to scare them away with what you want right? Well you sort of do. The flaw in most early alliances was they they open their doors to anyone believing everyone will be active. You will push away active members, and you will possibly get the wrong recruits if you don’t clearly define what you are looking for. You are looking for a laid back crew that is great, but if you ask for extremely active people, and you guys are really laid back not too crazy in clicking everywhere, then that extremely active person doesn’t fit. That person will leave. And your alliance should not be too easy to get into, and it looks bad if the way out is heavily used. So clearly define what you want in a player, the community you already have, and what you guys focus on. Laid back, and extremely active don’t mix in most definitions. Requirements This part is similar and will tie into the second part. This is more of a list anything. A list of what you want in a player. If you write a lot in part 2, and the person reading is simply looking to gaze over things, lists will be viewed as a must read. So have that list you will grab everyone’s attention with a list. Closing A conclusion is very basic, a recap of who you are, what makes you different, how high your ranking is, and so on. It will merely restate what you have to offer. General Art Work This is a bit different, and not needed, but in my personal opinion if you have a photoshop guys, making photoshop pictures for your alliance, a crest or whatever, will make you guys look fresh, new, and professional. You want to stand out, and you want to look professional, as professional as a game suggests, this sort of depends on if you want to be laid back or extremely active. The art is defined by what you are looking to come off as. More laid back and fun will have more laid back art work. While professional gamers, they will want something that looks more professional, yet fun. Marketing is finding that balance between both spheres.